


Acéptalo y sigue adelante

by herocat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herocat/pseuds/herocat
Summary: Es simplemente una escena del fanfic que algún día me gustaría leer, por un verdadero autor de fanfics....tal vez tenga suerte y esto inspire a alguien...Que sepan que no muerdo si alguien comenta algo....la crítica constructiva es bienvenida....Me gustaría publicarlo en Ingles si alguien con un Ingles cojonudo lo corrige le estaría agradesida por toda la eternidad...





	Acéptalo y sigue adelante

Sherlock está sentado en uno de los laboratorios del Hospital de St Bart con un corte en la frente y luciendo un poco incomodo. Mientras Molly abre un kit de primeros auxilios. De repente, la puerta se abre de un golpe por un John Watson que entra a toda prisa.

John: Ohh, ¿Que pasó Sherlock? Greg me dijo…

Sherlock (suspirando de alivio): ¡¡No es nada!! Es solo un arañazo….

John (un poco más calmado): Bien, vamos a atender esto…déjame….

Molly: ¡oh!¡John no hacia falta que vinieras! Ya lo tengo todo preparado….

Molly dice mientras se acerca más a Sherlock…. e intenta empujar suavemente a John a un lado…

John: Molly…perdona…pero creo que Sherlock necesitaba que analizaras unas muestras…

Molly: Pero…..  


John terminando de apoyar su mano suavemente sobre el cabello de Sherlock para apartarlo de la herida, se gira y mira a Molly.

John : Molly…por favor..... para de una vez...por una vez en tu vida ten algo de dignidad….perdiste…acéptalo y sigue adelante…

John se vuelve y mientras mira a Sherlock tiernamente le empieza a limpiar la herida….


End file.
